


Delicate

by rhodee



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hair Kink, How is this not a tag, Interrupted Kissing, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), oh god what title do you even give for a fic about HAIR, tony's very impatient he just wants to be kissed ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodee/pseuds/rhodee
Summary: Anthony blinks at him, completely at a loss of words - likely to have been assuming a far worse reason for Loki’s sudden abstinence - and after a long moment, asks, "What?""Your hair,” Loki repeats. “What do you do for it?"-Dialogue prompt: "Your hair is really soft."
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Delicate

It’s when one of his hands slide up the nape of Anthony’s neck, fingers threading through the dark tufts of hair, that Loki stills. 

_Oh_. 

Slowly, almost hesitantly, his fingers start moving – strands of hair gliding past his skin like the finest of Asgardian silks – and he’s so lost in the sensation that he doesn’t even realize Anthony’s pulled apart. Loki’s suddenly aware of the absence of soft lips against his, replaced by the wary set of brown eyes fixated on his own. 

Loki’s fingers are still threading through Anthony’s hair, moving on its own accord, and the man looks somewhere between concerned and confused because– _well–_ Loki had stopped kissing him and had shifted to obscenely caressing his hair. 

“I-” Loki starts, but his mind draws a blank instead of an explanation. Anthony doesn’t seem to take the hesitation kindly either, judging by the slight frown and the flash of hurt in his eyes that’s there one moment and gone the next. 

Loki feels the visible shift in the air as Anthony straightens, covertly trying to increase the distance between them and – well, if Anthony _really_ wished to break apart, Loki would not stop him – but Loki tightens his hold on his hair with just a fraction of pressure, and that is more than enough to make Anthony pause. 

“Your hair is really soft,” Loki says softly, surprised at the awe that seeps through his voice. “How do you do that?”

Anthony blinks at him, completely at a loss of words - likely to have been assuming a far worse reason for Loki’s sudden abstinence - and after a long moment, asks, "What?" 

"Your hair,” Loki repeats. “What do you do for it?" 

Anthony’s lips part in soft inhale, like preparing to speak, but going by the deepening crease in his eyebrows, and the quick dart down to Loki’s lips, his thoughts on being, well, _interrupted_ , was growing all the more obvious. 

“Product,” Anthony answers quickly, and his eyes flick down to Loki’s lips again. “I’m sorry, can we get back to–? We were in the middle of something.” 

"Product?” Loki echoes, fingers twitching to grab all of Anthony’s soft soft hair before he catches himself in the last moment. “What is that?”

“Shampoos, conditioners, serums, the likes,” Anthony waves a hand. “Cause I’m in the suit, right? And with all the friction and the–” He uses the hand to do a vague motion around his hair. “It takes a toll on my hair, alright? And really, I’m not getting any younger. So you might want to start kissing me now." 

Loki lets out a soft chuckle at the mortal’s impatience, this time allowing his fingers to tug on a handful of feather-soft hair. 

"Yes,” Loki finally says, voice softer than a murmur as he pulls Anthony’s lips closer to him. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
